


snuggle me down to sleep

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aggressive snuggling is very effective to get your husband to relax madara swears by it, madara has the common sense in this relationship, so is Madara, tobira needs a break madara get his mans to bed, tobirama is tired™, why is it that tiredness and gays being soft looks to be a common theme in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Tobirama probably hadn’t eaten today since Madara had been too swamped to feed him. Damned research benders.Somehow.Somehow, he resolves, Madara will find a way to nag at Tobirama to take care of himself, or at least eat regular meals, while the genius was neck-deep into something he was working on.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 13
Kudos: 215
Collections: Naruto_01





	snuggle me down to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).



> I'm still bad at titles and summaries h anyways, camp nano day 3 prompt fill :DD
> 
> prompt fill for louiserandom on tumblr who requested: STUPID ASK LIMIT LOL MadaTobi: Tobi gets caught up in an experiment and can’t quit so it’s up to Madara to get him to bed and cuddle him into compliance. “Just a few…more…calculations…” - “You’ve been at it all night. Take a break.” FLOOF
> 
> lou is really out here enabling me huh floof is my _jam_ fam hope you like this!!
> 
> first mdtb fic first mdtb fic first mdtb fic first mdtb fic first mdtb fic first mdtb fic first mdtb fic hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i hope i did them justice

Madara puts down his brush and rubs at his eyes. _Finally finished._

He sits still for a moment before he stands and looks around his office. All his work for the day was finished, put away in semi-tidy piles. It’s ridiculous just how much more they have to deal with when Tobirama takes his rare days-off, Madara’s own workload took him—he checks the sky through the window—a little past midnight to finish.

Stretching, he walks out the door, not wanting to see the office he’d spent all day in, aside from his nightly rest of course.

The lights are off. He’s probably one of the few people in the tower, bar the shinobi on night watch.

As Madara makes his way home, he thinks of what his husband has been doing with his “supposed” days-off. “Supposed” because the man does not know how to rest, most probably because his brilliant mind is always latched onto something, if not multiple somethings; a problem to solve, a technique to improve, jutsu to create, whatever pops into his mind. Tobirama just takes his days-off as a break from outside responsibilities to work on his own projects, defeating the explicit purpose of breaks as a time for resting, the infuriating man.

Tobirama had been beating his head against a problem the past few days during his break, either devouring the contents of the Uchiha Library at an alarming rate or tinkering in his lab for hours on end. Madara had barely gotten him to eat and actually sleep what with the ridiculous workload the Fire Daimyo had unwittingly dumped on them. Tobirama being completely absorbed with his current project hadn’t helped either. The lab’s wards had been activated to the fullest for the past few days—the paranoid bastard—so Madara could only force Tobirama to take care of himself when he deigned to leave the confines of his lab, probably intending to find something in the archives.

(To be fair, Tobirama sometimes had… Volatile, to say the least, projects. It was for the general well-being of the populace of Konoha—if not all of Hi no Kuni’s, let’s be honest—that those labs were sealed to heaven, to hell, and back on earth.

That doesn’t mean Madara isn’t a little bit grumpy that he can’t just waltz into the lab to lure his husband outside to get some goddamned food and rest.)

Tobirama probably hadn’t eaten today since Madara had been too swamped to feed him. Damned research benders.

Somehow. _Somehow_ , he resolves, Madara will find a way to nag at Tobirama to take care of himself, or at least eat regular meals, while the genius was neck-deep into something he was working on.

(This leads Madara into one of the foremost investors in technology development but that’s a story for another day.)

-

Madara gets home and isn’t surprised that it was quiet and dark. He sighs but makes his way to the kitchen, might as well whip up a late dinner. He hadn’t eaten dinner yet, foolishly thinking that he would finish in time. Damned Daimyo.

He wastes no time and cooks a quick but tasty meal, nothing too heavy; they needed to get to bed soon anyway. He takes a taste and isn’t disappointed. There’s a thrill in his chest; Uchiha pride themselves in their mastery with fire and all the territory it comes with, especially with cooking.

Madara leaves the food to cool while he fetches his no doubt overworked husband. He walks to the building a bit away from their home. The wards had been relaxed so either Tobirama was working on something less sensitive or he’s on a less volatile stage with his project.

He opens the door and approaches the white-haired figure with his back to Madara, slouched over a scroll, almost hidden with the multiple piles of papers and scrolls around him. Even without a look at his husband’s face, he already knows Tobirama is in desperate need of some goddamn rest.

Madara makes sure to make the sound of his footsteps noticeable even though he’s sure Tobirama had already sensed him from kilometers away. It never hurts to be careful, especially with a shinobi who had grown up during a war.

Madara remembers an incident in this very same lab early on in their relationship that almost lead to them losing them both of their legs. Yeah, it was safer this way.

“Tobirama,” Madara calls. He takes careful steps to not let his sandaled feet land on any of the papers or scrolls on the floor.

Tobirama doesn’t take his eyes off the scroll he writing on, his brush not pausing even when Madara’s hand lands on his shoulder. Tobirama’s usually elegant and neat handwriting is now as coherent as chicken scratches, as he often is with his personal research notes, though this is even more horrendous than usual.

Madara sighs at Tobirama’s inattention, just the littlest bit jealous of the scroll that held his husband’s full focus. “Oi, Tobirama.”

Tobirama jumps the slightest bit but his brush still continues marking its way through the paper. “Hm?”

“Look at me, dammit.” Madara feels a tick pulse in his temple even as he moves closer to Tobirama’s side.

“Just a few… more… calculations...” Even his voice was tired as hell.

“Not after some goddamn food and rest, you little shit. I’m gonna drag you out of here if you don’t move your pretty ass. Just you fucking watch me.” Tobirama’s brush seemed to pick up even more speed, blurring over the quickly filling pages, sloppy writing turning even sloppier. Madara thinks that just makes the characters even more indecipherable but who was he to talk about penmanship.

“ _Tobira_ ,” he says, shaking the shoulder under his hand, subtly threatening to pull Tobirama away.

The brush finally stops. Tobirama suddenly leans on Madara’s stomach, brilliant eyes closed, deep bags under them.

Madara feels a faint flush rising to his cheeks and the tips of his ears with the sudden contact but he still forges on with his mission as much as he wants to bask in this soft moment. “Come on, let’s eat.”

He makes to move away but Tobirama looks like he’s spontaneously turned into a block of lead, not fucking moving from his spot snuggling Madara’s stomach.

_This little shit_ — Madara feels the vein that had ticked in his temple coming back with a vengeance.

Madara _heaves_ , pulling Tobirama upright, catching him before his spills unto the floor, the taller man’s eyes snapping open in surprise. Tobirama sleepily keeps himself upright.

Madara maneuvers them both back home with only minimal difficulty, his semi-burden slinking tiredly along. Did Tobirama really think he was in a good enough state to keep working like this? Times like this really make Madara rethink who was the real genius out of the two of them. But then he remembers his husband’s ridiculous repertoire. Yeah, no. That is indisputably Tobirama’s title. Madara has more common sense though.

They eat the small dinner Madara had prepared. Madara feels a warmth in his chest when Tobirama lets out a pleased hum at every bite.

They make their way to their bedroom after Madara creates a clone to deal with the dishes, too tired to deal with it himself.

Madara ushers Tobirama into the bathroom to clean up and change, completely unwilling to let himself or Tobirama sleep near them. Who knew what kind of stuff got into those robes while he was working in the lab.

Tobirama had already made himself comfortable on the bed when Madara returns after taking care of his bedtime routines. He unrepentantly collapses on top of Tobirama, relishing in the grunt his husband let out. Hmph, that’s what he gets for ignoring his husband for the past few days because of a project.

They are only moments away from sleep when Tobirama’s eyes snap open and his body tenses under Madara’s as if he were moving to get up.

_Oh, no, no, no. You’re staying, dammit_. Madara forces him still.

“Just a few… more calculations...” Tobirama’s tired voice weakly reasons.

“You’ve been at it all day. You _rest_.” Madara aggressively cuddles into Tobirama’s chest until the paler man relaxes back into the bed, melting under the onslaught.

Hah, it’s _working_. He’s radiating smugness. Tobirama weakly smacks him for it, tired enough that he wasn’t shooting back a sharp comment for his “insolence”.

“Just for a moment.” As if to betray his words, Tobirama’s arms settle on Madara’s back, holding him tenderly. He nuzzles his face into Madara’s hair, a hand reaching for the back of Madara’s neck as he kisses the crown of his hair. “Just… for a... moment...”

And just like that, Tobirama’s out like a light. Madara sighs exasperatedly at his words and snuggles closer. He raises his head to kiss Tobirama’s jaw. 

“Goodnight,” he murmurs into Tobirama’s jaw.

Resettling his head on Tobirama’s chest, he breathes out and drifts off to sleep as well.

At least it’s Madara’s day off tomorrow too.

He’s missed spending alone time with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/614379087483600896/louiserandom-youre-really-out-here-enabling-me)
> 
> i’ve missed writing sappy shit like this holy crap thank you for the prompt ~~(kinilig ako nung sinulat ko yung dulo puta)~~  
>  i really hope they’re not out of character hhh it’s the first time i’ve written them
> 
> i think I'm sticking with this format instead
> 
> If y’all wanna shoot prompts my way or just wanna scream with me, feel free to send me an ask :)) i’ll still be accepting asks even after camp nano details and rules for prompts [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/613717655881433088/accepting-prompts)
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
